Fusion core (Fallout 4)
}} The fusion core is a type of ammunition in Fallout 4. Background Characteristics Fusion cores are used to power and activate suits of power armor. Each core provides roughly twenty minutes real time (or approximately 10 hours game time) of power armor use when jogging (default pace). Actions based on Action Points (AP) usage, such as holding breath when using scoped weapons, sprinting, utilizing V.A.T.S., or jet pack modules causes the power to drain much faster, whereas walking consumes less power and remaining stationary drains none. While the Sole Survivor can utilize power armor without a fusion core, they will be unable to move at a pace greater than a slow walk (similar to being overencumbered) and actions requiring AP will be restricted. Fusion core lifespan is represented as a percentage. Fusion core lifespan can be extended by 10% by collecting the Repair bobblehead, and by up to 100% by investing points in the Nuclear Physicist perk. Instead of increasing the maximum charge percentage, these will slow the rate at which the charge level drains. The Gatling laser utilizes fusion cores as its ammunition, each core providing 500 shots. Nuclear Physicist can increase the number of shots per core up to 1000, but the magazine capacity will remain at 500. Also combining with Repair bobblehead, the total amount of shots can be raised to 1100. Fusion cores can also be ejected from power armor suits if one has the highest level Nuclear Physicist perk and no other explosive devices are currently equipped. Ejected cores land a short distance behind the user where they act as a sort of timed mine with a destructive force similar to that of a Fat Man's projectile. Note that contrary to the perk description, the cores cannot be actually thrown like regular grenades. Fusion cores glow when they suffer critical damage and eventually erupt in a small but powerful nuclear detonation. The core of a worn suit of power armor may be targeted using V.A.T.S. A successful hit will cause the core to suffer critical damage, causing a small nuclear explosion behind them, forcing the character wearing to armor to exit it. In addition to fixed locations below, fusion cores may also spawn in groups of four in certain ammo boxes across the Commonwealth. Cores can also be spawned in other container types by means of an eyebot pod, but only one at a time. Locations * Sentry bots carry two or more fully charged fusion cores that can be recovered after the robot has been destroyed. * It is possible to pickpocket fusion cores from characters equipped with power armor such as Brotherhood of Steel members and Atom Cats. Successfully pickpocketing it will force its user to exit the power armor. Notes * The item's value is independent of its charge level. The player character can drain a fusion core almost completely (even if the charge reads 0/100, which really just means a charge of less than 1%) and still potentially sell it for the same value as a completely charged core. A completely drained core, however, is removed from the player character's inventory and is unable to be sold. * Contrary to how it was advertised prior to game launch, fusion cores are not exactly rare, as most shopkeepers and trade caravan owners will have at least one or two cores for sale, and they can also be found along with other types of ammo as loot in containers. * While in power armor the number of remaining fusion cores is displayed underneath the current fusion core's charge level. If 100 or more fusion cores are available, the counter will top out at 99 as it only has two digits. * A suit of power armor doesn't need a fusion core in it for a companion to enter it. If a fusion core happens to be in a companion's power armor, it does not drain from use. * Fast traveling does not drain energy from fusion cores while wearing power armor. * Using the jet pack drains the core's power much faster than any other type of armor operation. * Leaving a fusion core in a power armor parked in a settlement may result in settlers, companions and even invaders wearing the power armor. While the core will not drain, the power armor may be left in unexpected places. The power armor can be retrieved from settlers and companions by asking them to exit the power armor; it can also be retrieved from settlers by waiting for them to go to bed. * Fusion cores at different charge levels do not stack together. * If an NPC is wearing power armor, the fusion core can be targeted in V.A.T.S. Unless the player character has the Penetrator perk, the fusion core has a hit chance of 0% when the player character is not behind the NPC, otherwise the hit chance is the same as that of the NPC's torso. Behind the scenes In previous installments of the Fallout franchise, power armor was said to be powered by a TX-28 microfusion pack that can power the suit for over a century. It is never explained why a brand-new pack can be exhausted within 24 hours. Bugs * Sometimes, putting a fusion core into the armor may send both the fusion core or armor straight down, through the floor. Reloading a previous save is the only known fix. * Completely draining a fusion core while in power armor and having a weapon not be fully loaded at the time may cause the game to show that the player character has no ammo for the said weapon. Solution: Unequip and re-equip the weapon. * Having multiple fusion cores at the same level the power armor had when the Sole Survivor stepped into it may result in them all draining with the one in the power armor. Gallery FO4 Atlantic Offices 02.png|Atlantic Offices FO4 Fusion Core in Concord Civic Access.png|Concord civic access FO4 Malden Drainage fusion core.png|Malden drainage MassachusettsStateHouse-FusionCore-Fallout4.jpg|Massachusetts State House MedfordHospital - Fusion Reactor Room.png|Medford Memorial Hospital FO4 Mole rat den3.jpg|Mole rat den FO4 Mystic Pines Fusion Core.jpg|Mystic Pines Recon Bunker Interior.jpg|Recon bunker Theta FO4 Super Duper Mart (9).jpg|Super Duper Mart FO4 Fusion Core in Wilson Atomatoys Factory.png|Wilson Atomatoys factory References Category:Fallout 4 ammunition de:Fusionskern es:Núcleo de fusión (Fallout 4) fr:Réacteur à fusion (Fallout 4) pl:Rdzeń fuzyjny ru:Ядерный блок uk:Ядерний блок